


By Dawn

by Clexarotica



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Rating: NC17, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:38:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexarotica/pseuds/Clexarotica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fulfilment of a prompt:<br/>"Hi :) I was wondering if maybe you would write what happens in between the kiss and them laying on the bed talking? I like your writing and creativity so I am kinda curious to know what you think could've happened... I love that you're writing clexa now btw! - Witlof, a Flemish fan ;)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Dawn

Clarke hasn’t seen anything like this before.

There’s been Finn, and there have been a few others, but never _this_. Lexa’s sat on the edge of the bed just looking at her, fingers entangled with hers, and Clarke can’t hear anything but her own heart thudding in her chest and Lexa’s ragged breathing. When she takes a step closer and leans in, Lexa pulls her down on top of her, and she can hear the brunette exhale as if she hasn’t breathed for hours. So she kisses her, hard, trying to ignore the pang of pain when Lexa’s nails dig into the back of her neck just slightly too deep.

“Clarke.” Lexa breathes against her lips, “I need -”

There’s the slightest hint of a sob. Clarke pulls back to look down into green eyes. There’s something more, although she’s not sure whether it’s the moment being overwhelming or desperation, but something about the way Lexa’s looking at her, makes her stomach churn. She shifts her weight so she’s not fully on top, and moves her hand to the taller girl’s face, wiping her thumb over a tear stained cheek carefully.

“What’s wrong?” Clarke whispers, “Why are you crying?”

“I don’t know.”

It comes out so earnestly, Clarke can’t do anything but believe it.

“It’s okay.” She continues, “I’ll be back. I’m not going back to my people forever, you know, just now. Just for now. It’s going to be fine in the end, and I can return here and you and I can -” She stops. _Live happy forever after._ “We can do it.”

“Your people need you,” Lexa murmurs, “But I -”

“You’re Heda.” Clarke shushes her, lips brushing against Lexa’s gently, “You will be okay.”

“I don’t want you to go.”

“I know this situation with the clans is tough, but that’s why you made me ambassador, isn’t it?” The blonde tries, “You know this is the way forward. I’ll go back and talk to Pike and it’s going to work out. The clans will be okay.”

“No.” Lexa sighs in frustration, “Clar _k_ e.” She breathes, “I don’t want you to go because I have feelings for you.”

“I know.” The blonde almost smiles, “Of course I know. That’s why this has been such a fucking mess. I know you have feelings for me, I have feelings for you too, it’s just that right now -”

“I love you.”

Lexa’s confession stuns them both into silence. Clarke can hear the guards outside of the bedroom door change shifts, and she can hear the outside noise filter through the windows, but it’s all drowned out by her own mind going absolutely blank. _She loves me._ She’s thought about it, maybe hoped for it, but she’d never thought Lexa would actually _say_ it. Not like this.

“And I love you.” She finally whispers, unable to hide the smirk on her face, “So much.”

She’s been trailing her fingers over the brunette’s collarbone for a while, but it’s only now she notices her thumb is hooked beneath the strap of the Commander’s bra, and for the first time in months, she feels like she might be in control.

“I want you.” She adds, “So fucking badly, Lex.”

In a matter of seconds, Lexa has swapped them around. Clarke lays on the furs of the bed, her hands firmly on the brunette’s thighs as she straddles her. She can only watch as the Commander reaches behind her own back and unclasps her garments before pulling everything over her head and tossing it off the bed. Clarke looks at tattoos, and bone definitions, and smooth skin and taut abs, sliding up her hands to Lexa’s waist as the taller girl leans over her, kissing her.

She goes for the girl’s trousers, first unaided, then with Lexa’s help once she moves one hand between their bodies as well. She manages to push them halfway down before Lexa gets off the bed and kicks them off herself, just in time to witness Clarke taking off her top and undoing the buttons of her own trousers. Lexa mumbles something Clarke can’t quite understand, but seconds later her trousers are being yanked off and end up on top of the pile of clothes. When Lexa gets on top of her again and lays down, Clarke grunts at the other girl’s touch.

“Clarke.” Lexa says softly before abruptly stopping.

Clarke moves her hand in between their bodies, the palm of her hand brushing against short hair before her fingers slip in between hot folds. Green eyes find blue and for a second, it looks like Lexa is going to continue her sentence. Then she shuts her eyes and rests her head in the nook of Clarke’s neck, breathing heavily near the girl’s ear as Clarke continues to tease her. She shifts around, tries to get more friction out of Clarke’s fingers, but the blonde is not having any of it. Moving her other hand to the back of the Commander’s neck, Clarke makes her pull back, far enough for her to lean in and kiss her. As soon as Lexa deepens the kiss, the blonde pushes inside of her, evoking the best gasp she has ever heard in her life.

“Turn over.” She breathes, and for once, Lexa doesn’t argue.

It’s a sigh she wishes she can picture forever. With the taller girl on her back, Clarke curls up to her side, one leg thrown over Lexa’s, her lips firmly against the brunette’s chest. Lexa’s skin feels cold beneath her mouth, in stark contrast with the heat her fingers are pushing back and forth in. She watches the girl’s chest heave up and down irregularly before pushing herself up far enough to flick her tongue against a hardened nipple.

“ _Clarke._ ” Lexa’s grabbed her by the hair, and Clarke halts all movements, “Continue.”

She pushes deeper inside of the Commander. The next time Lexa unashamedly bucks into her mouth, she bites down gently only for sharp nails to dig into her scalp. Lexa unravels in front of her, beneath her, and when she pulls out of wet heat and rubs over a throbbing clit, she can’t help but look into green eyes with blown pupils that stare back at her with the same odd look of before. When Lexa comes, Clarke hesitantly pulls back for a few seconds before cuddling up to her again. She’s not sure how this goes, from now on. All she knows is that Lexa feels cold and she feels way too warm and maybe this is how it should be instead, with her in Polis, in this bed, with this girl.

“I was right.” Lexa speaks up after a couple of minutes.

“Hmmm?”

“I knew it was going to be you, for me.” The brunette sighs, “Clarke kom Skaikru.”

“Heda.” Clarke responds, her fingers mindlessly drawing invisible patterns over the Commander’s stomach, “If Octavia and I have to get past the blockade by dawn -”

“That’s hours away.” Lexa interrupts her, “Please, Clarke. Just don’t, not now.”

“Okay.” The blonde wonders how long they can draw out a few hours for, “What do you want to do instead of getting me past the blockade?”

“What did you have in mind?”

“A couple of things.” Clarke kisses a tattooed shoulder gently, “Like this.”

Lexa turns to watch Clarke kiss down her neck, then her chest, then down her stomach. Clarke smiles when she feels the Commander tense up beneath her lips as she kisses past her stomach, and reaches for the brunette’s hand. By the time she’s kissing downwards, Lexa’s fingers are entangled with hers and squeezing every so often.

“Check ai au.” _Look at me._

She looks directly at Lexa through the semi dark, right when she runs the flat of her tongue between wet folds. Lexa curses, and swallows.

“Beja, Clarke.” _Please._

Clarke doesn’t want to tease anymore. She pushes her tongue inside of wet heat, laps at Lexa’s clit, sucks down when she brings her free hand between the Commander’s thighs and fingers her like she did earlier. Lexa lasts longer than she expects, but when she does cave in, she has to fight to keep her eyes open, and Clarke thinks she’ll be able to taste the brunette on her lips for days. Lexa lets go of her hand, and Clarke presses her lips against the inside of her thigh briefly, before sitting back on the bed, her hand gently stroking tanned skin.

“Just a few more hours.” Lexa mumbles, “I haven’t even showed you yet.”

“Showed me what?” Clarke reaches for the sheets, lying down next to the Commander and covering them both with the soft fabric.

“How much I want you, ambassador.”

“Do it before dawn.” Clarke grabs the brunette’s chin and kisses her softly, “We have time.”

“Before dawn.” Lexa murmurs, “We have all the time in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any Clexa/Lexark prompt you want me to write, feel free to drop a suggestion in my tumblr ask box (clexarotica.tumblr.com/ask). As always, any sort of feedback is appreciated. =)


End file.
